


I had a dream, so I wrote it down

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Brotherly Love, Cody can’t play the piano, Comfort?, Crying, Cuddles, Gen, Humour, I Got This From A Dream, yes I had a dream about Zack and Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Cody is crying. Zack is a good brother (in his own way).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I had a dream, so I wrote it down

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently finished watching The Suite Life series. Loved it! Made me wish I had a twin!
> 
> So, because my mind has been on The Suite Life, like, all the time, I ended up having a dream about Zack and Cody. It wasn’t long at all, but I thought it was still pretty cool. And this is it.

“I can’t play the piano,” Cody sobbed wobbly, burying his face in his brother’s side.

Zack rubbed his back. He was curled up on the couch beside him, half-sprawled across Zack’s lap.

“Aw it’s okay, buddy. You don’t have to be perfect at everything,” Zack said soothingly.

Cody just cried harder.

“There, there,” comforted Zack.

(Later)  
Cody had fallen asleep on Zack, exhausted from crying.

Zack needed to go to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Feel free to let me know what you think! I apologize if it’s utter nonsense, it was a weird dream.


End file.
